Austin and Ally Wish upon a rock star
by R5LoverR51
Summary: Austin and Ally both like each other. But neither of them know it. What will happen when new guy Dallas enters Allys life? How will Austin handle this new situation? Will Ally realise that Austin is the one for her?Will he talk to her after their fight? She just has to Wish upon a Rock star..
1. Chapter 1 Kisses and Pancakes

******Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. Not sure how good it's gonna be, if you have any tips please leave them in a review:)**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!**

******Ally's POV:**

I sat on my bed and sighed. Today had been terrible, dad had left for New York for three weeks this morning leaving me in charge of Sonic Boom-again. Dez had managed to break; three violins, two key boards and a drum set, God knows how. Trish got fired six times today, why am I not surprised? And Austin? He asked me to write four new songs by Friday? FRIDAY! Today's Tuesday that gives me three days! I just wanted to curl up and sleep...

Five minuets later my phone started going off _'_**SOMETIMES I GET IN MY OWN WAY, I NEED SOMEONE TO SAY HEY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?**_' _I grabbed it off the side answered.

"Hello?"

"ALLY! You need to get to my house right now!" Trish yelled down the phone.

"Trish it's 7pm why do you need me?" I heard her running around her room. Finally she replied,

"Just get here quick!" With that she hung up. Standing up I grabbed my keys and an over night bag ( I always have one in case of emergencies) Running downstairs I shouted to my brother Zack about going to Trish's and to look after Luke. It took me ten minuets to get to Trish's house. I softly knocked on the door and it opened straight away. Taking my arm she pulled me upstairs and into her bed room. " Trish what's wrong?" She looked nervous.

"I KISSED DEZ!" She blurted out. I was taken back in shock at her sudden out burst.

"WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? HOW?" I cried sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Erm well you know when Dez broke the drums? and blamed it on me?" She started.

"Mhmm?" I motioned for her to carry on, still a little shocked.

"Well when i chased him to the park, I managed to pin him down...And he just looked so cute and defenceless...Then before I knew it we were kissing!" She buried her head under her pillows grumbling. It took me a few seconds to process the information.

"TRISH! You like DEZ!" I squealed, she moaned louder. "Trish that's SO cute!" She sat up, staring at me.

"No Ally, it's not! What if he doesn't like me back? What if everyone at school finds out and teases me?" She looked really upset. I nudged her with my shoulder. "Trish, no ones going to tease you! It's YOU! No one would dare!" I giggled. She seemed to perk up a bit. We spoke for another hour before Trish decided to put on a movie. Half way through the film i felt my phone vibrate. Clicking the screen I saw a text from Austin.

_******Austy**__**: **__******Hey AllyBear, sorry about asking you to write so many songs, it was harsh. xx**_

I smiled and replied:

_**AllyBear: Hey it's okay:) Just don't ask for so many next time? Oh and did Dez tell you about him and Trish? xx**_

_**Austy!: Yeah, I can't believe it! I found it so cute! We NEED to set them up! :D xx**_

_**AllyBear: OMG YES! That would be adorable! I already know Trish likes himxx**_

_**Austy: Dez likes her too! Great this is going to work!xx**_

_**AllyBear: Oh sorry Austy i gtg, I'm staying at Trish's tonight, come to Sonic Boom tomorrow and we'll talk, :) xx**_

_**Austy: Okay, night AllyBear :) xx**_

_**AllyBear: Goodnight Austy :) xx**_

I put my phone away smiling, Trish noticed but didn't say anything. Okay, yeah I liked who wouldn't? I mean his hair...His amazing brown eyes and his muscular build! He had every girl in school in love with him. Yet he didn't seem to notice, he was always by my side. Trish says he likes me, but i know it's because we are best friends. Sides, why would he ever want to go out with plain old me?

******Austin's POV:**

I smiled at my phone. Dez sat next to me muttering on about him kissing Trish. I knew they liked each other, from the start. Sighing I put my phone away. "Ally?" Dez asked, i nodded. He smiled "Dude, just tell her"

"I cant man. She doesn't like me back" I groaned burying my head in my hands. Yeah I liked Ally. Who wouldn't? She was beautiful, her soft, brown hair fell just the right way and always smelled of strawberries. Her eyes were a perfect shade of brown and they sparkled like the stars in the night sky. She was an amazing singer, and she had cute little habit of chewing on her hair if she got nervous. Every guy in school had his thoughts about Ally, some good, some bad. But she didn't notice, she was always by my side. Dez said she likes me, but i know it's because we are best friends. Sides, why would she ever want to go out with plain old me?

Dez looked at me and smirked, "Dude trust me, she likes you" his face was serious but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Dez...Is there something your not telling me?" i turned to face him, he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"No, nothing, well it's late we should go to bed! NIGHT!" He clicked off the light and climbed into his sleeping bag. I just laid there staring at the celling. My mind drifted to Ally, she was the last thing i thought of before i fell asleep.

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up early Saturday morning. Trish was still asleep, so i decided to have a shower. A little while later i heard Trish get up, s i shut off the water and started to dry myself. "Ally?" Trish called through the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to make pancakes, why don't you text the boys and see if they want some?"I chuckled, she REALLY likes Dez if she was going to make him pancakes.

"Yeah okay, let me finish in here" I heard her go downstairs. Stepping out of the bathroom, now dressed in black jean-shorts and a teal tank i reached for my phone.

******To: Austy**

******Hey Austy do you and Dez want to come over to Trish's House for pancakes? xx**

I hit send, it only took a few minuets for him to text back;

******From: Austy**

******Hey AllyBear, yeah we would love to! PANCAKESROCKMYWORLD! Thanks for the invite be there in five! xx**

Chuckling I went downstairs to help Trish make breakfast. As i was slicing the melon for the fruit salad, there was a knock at the and Dez stood on the porch looking tired and hungry. "Hey" Austin greeted me with a hug. Dez smirked at me over his shoulder.

"Hey Austin, hey DEZ!" I said his name a little louder, a pan dropped in the kitchen and then I heard Trish swear. Austin chuckled as the boys walked into the house. "So pancakes?" he asked cocking his head. I smiled and led the way to the kitchen. Trish had set out four plates each holding five pancakes and a helping of fruit salad. The boys sat down and helped themselves to whipped cream and syrup. I sat opposite Austin and began to eat. "Wow Trish this is really good" Austin said, his mouth full of pancake. Dez looked up and blushed,

"Yeah Trish these pancakes are wicked good" he offered up a small smile, he was visibly nervous about talking to Trish. But she smiled back warmly. "Thanks guys" we ate in comfortable silence. Suddenly my phone started going off again,'**Check yes Juliet Are you with me? Rain is falling down on the side-walk, I won't go until you come outside." **Jumping up I ran to answer it, I knew it was Zack, as that was his personal ringtone. "Hello?"

"Ally, when are you coming home? Luke needs dropping off at Dustin's and dads not home yet" he sounded slightly annoyed.

"Well, we are eating breakfast right now, why cant you take him?"

I heard him sigh, "Fine, oh and its Austin with you?" Confused I handed Austin the phone.

"Hello?" Austins eyebrows crinkled together.

"Austin, now I want you to listen carefully"

"Go on"

"Ally cant come home yet, we are throwing a party for her"

"Why?"

" 'Coz it's been a two years since she started running Sonic Boom, and since our deadbeat dad cant be bothered, we decided to do something for her" Austin started smiling.

"What time?"

"Six"

"Okay, will do"

"Thanks man" Austin hung up the phone and handed it back to me. Then he just continued to eat. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, oh by the way your coming to mine later" he winked at me, normally I would started blushing but right now I was confused. I just ate my pancakes silently. "hmm okay?" He nodded and started to clear the plates away.

**Austins POV: **

After hanging up the phone i told Ally she was coming over to mine later. I gave her a quick wink and a nod and started to gather up the plates, thanking Trish a second time. When everything was cleared away I motioned for Ally to follow me into the garden.

"Ally we need to talk about our plan!"

" I know! They are so cute together! Is that why im going to yours later?" I shuffled my feet,i hated lying to her.

"Er yeah" I looked down, then I felt Ally's arms round my neck. I put my hands around her waist and in-braced the hug."It's okay Austin, you'll find a great girl one day" I smiled, I had already found that great girl but she didn't know it. "Thanks AllyBear, and YOU'LL find a great guy soon, I promise" I said into her hair.

"Thanks Austy" she broke the hug and taking my wrist she led us back into the house. Trish and Dez where sitting on the sofa watching a film. Dez had his arm round her and she was snuggling into his side. It was very cute. Ally looked up and me and signed to be quiet. We went upstairs and sat on the floor of Trish's bedroom.

"That was adorable!" Ally squealed. I chuckled.

"Yeah that was pretty cute, Dez looked very happy" I lent back against the bed smiling. Ally scooted closer and put her head on my shoulder. I flung my arm over her shoulder and rested my head on hers. She sighed. _**This feels so right, but was it's wrong. We were just friends! Ally could never like me! **_

We stayed like that for a while till we both drifted off to sleep...

**Awww pretty cute right? Whats going to happen next? Read on to find out...**


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping and waitresses

******Hey guys this is the SECOND chapter of Wish upon a Rock star! Not sure how good it's gonna be, if you have any tips please leave them in a review:) In this chapter, you will get a POV from all four of team Austin.**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!**

******Ally's POV:**

I woke up in Trish's room. Austin had his arm round me and his head on mine. Trying not to wake him, I slowly moved from under his grasp, without success. "Ally?" A sleepy Austin murmured.

"Yeah?" I got up and checked the time, it was 11:45. We had been sleeping for two hours! "What time is it?" I felt Austin come up behind me an wrap his arms round my waist. I sunk into his embrace.

"11:45! we need to find Trish and Dez!" Austin moaned. Turning round I saw him rubbing his eyes. "Ergh! Cant I just go back to-"

"-No Austin! They might be looking for us!" Grabbing his hand I dragged him downstairs. I spied Trish and Dez on the sofa. Asleep. It was incredible cute! Dez was lying on the sofa with Trish's head on his chest. They both had small smiles plastered on their faces. Austin yawned next to me, I shot him a look and then looked back at the sleeping pair. "Ssh.." I whispered.

He didn't take the hint, "YO DEZ!" Dez flipped off the sofa, taking Trish with him. "OWE!" They shouted in unison. "What was that for?" Trish stood up rubbing her head as did Dez. He looked down at the small Latino girl. "Sorry, he scared me" He winced preparing for a beating. Trish smiled and snaked her arm round his waist. "It's okay sweetie, it wasn't _YOUR_ fault" She glared at Austin who hid behind me. _**Whimp**_.

"Sweetie?" I asked, smirking. Trish nodded. Dez bent down and kissed her head. "I take it you two are..."

"dating!" Trish squealed.

"Awe congrats guys!" I ran over and hugged her. Austin stood on the last step taking in this scene. Dez looked over at his buddy.

Finally Austin spoke "Great! That makes our job so much easier! Congrats man!" He pulled Dez into a man-hug. I smiled. Two of my best friends together. Today had started off great.

We set about making plans for the day. Trish and I were going to go shopping till four, while the boys went into town to meet a few friends. Then we were all going to meet up, I was going to go to Austin's and Trish was going to go Dez's house. I ran upstairs to grab my purse.

**Austin's POV: **

I turned to address the others. "Guys you need to go to Ally's house at six, her brothers are throwing a party" I whispered. They both nodded as Ally came back down. "Lets go guys!" We left the house and went our separate ways.

Dez and I wandered down the road and headed to the park for a bit. "So you and Trish eh?" I nudged him in the ribs gently. He smiled, "Yeah, dude she's so cute! Her threats are adorable!" I raised an eyebrow, "I suppose to you they are, but man she is scary!" Dez looked slightly hurt, but shrugged it off. " Yeah I guess, but I really do like her, just like you like Ally" he replied. I laughed.

"Yeah, man we both have it bad" 

Dez chuckled next to me, "Me and Trish went up to see you guys, wow dude you guys looked cute" I blushed, _**Wait I blushed? I never blush! "**_Thanks Dez, it was so..comfy,like we were MENT to be there, ya know?" He nodded. We continued on for a while then stopped at a local café for some lunch.

**Dez's POV: **

I sat down opposite Austin in Cathy's Café and looked at my menu.

A pretty young waiter came over to us. "Hey there, I'm Cindy, can I get you any drinks?" She smiled down at his, then winked at Austin flirtatiously. He smiled briefly before ordering a diet coke. I asked for a strawberry milkshake. When we left I turned to Austin. "Dude she likes you"

He shook his head," Yeah but I like Ally" Wow Austin really liked Ally. Normally he would be flirting back by now. Cindy returned with our drinks and took our orders. Austin got a double bacon cheese burger with curly fries and I got a grilled cheese sandwich with tater tots. Before she left, she slipped a napkin over to Austin. "Hey what's it say?" he held it up to show me smirking.

**Austin,**

**Here's my number call me sometime.**

**PS your so cute! Love Cindy!**

**07837468263**

**xxx**

"Dude" we both laughed and Austin ripped up the napkin. Cindy gave us our meals and saw the pile of napkin, once an attempt to flirt with my best friend. She looked slightly upset, "Why did you rip it up?" she pouted. Austin looked up, " 'coz I already have an amazing girlfriend. Sorry" he shrugged. I nearly chocked on my grilled cheese. "Oh...Well you know where to find me if...It doesn't work out"

I turned to Austin, "Really? Did you just tell her your dating Ally?"

It just took a bite out of his burger. I tutted and returned to my food.

**Trish's POV: **

Ally and I were having an amazing time shopping. I had already brought; a leopard print bag from Beth's Bargains bags,A new pair of pink shoes from Shoe Cavan and a sparkly dress from Fabric Fantasy. Ally had brought a yellow shoulder bag, some black, knee length boots and a red top that flowed down to her upper thigh. We where have to much fun to realise we were being followed...

"Trish! You have GOT to see this!" Ally called from round the corner. I ran over to see what she was looking at. She had found an adorable floral dress that was cut short. "That's adorable! You have to get it!" I squealed, she nodded and ran off to pay for it. I sat down on the nearest bench and took out my phone.

**To: Dezyroo: **

**Hey Dezyroo, how much longer are you guys going to be, me and Ally are nearly done here so do you want to meet at Suzy's soups? Xx**

He replied almost instantly,

**From: Dezyroo,**

**Hey Trishpop we are almost done, yeah sure we will meet you at Suzy's. Cant wait to see you babe:) xx**

I smiled. Yeah I loved Dez but he was such a dork. Sighing happily I skipped over to Ally. She finished paying and we ran off to meet the boys.


	3. Chapter 3 tears and hamsters

******Hey guys this is the THIRD chapter of Wish upon a Rock star! Not sure how good it's gonna be, if you have any tips please leave them in a review:) **

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!**

******Ally's POV:**

**Trish came and got me after I paid for that beautiful floral dress. We ran off to meet the boys at Suzy's Soups. I saw Austin leaning against a pillar next to Dez, who seemed to be trying to feed a hamster soup? "Trish...Your boyfriend?" I giggled. She sighed, **

**"I know..." We exchanged a confused glance, but kept walking towards the boys. **

**"Hey Ally" Austin said with a smile. **

**"AND TRISH! IM SHORT NOT INVISIBLE!" Trish fumed. Dez shot up, abandoning the hamster and came over to comfort his girlfriend.**

** "Sorry Trish" Austin shrugged with a smile. I nudged him playfully, he shot me a dazzling smile. **

**"Hey,no need for that now is there Miss Dawson?" He joked.**

**Giggling I replied, "Oh no, very sorry Mr Moon, very sorry indeed!" I curtsied, still giggling. Austin bowed and extended his arm towards me. **

**"Shall we?" **

**"We shall" I link my arm with his and we headed for his car in the parking lot. Waving goodbye to Dez and Trish we climbed into his light blue Porche. He turned on the radio and one of my favourite songs came on, I started to sing along. ******

******I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
****All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

****Austin chuckled to himself but soon joined in

**You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down**

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralysed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
We sung the whole car journey,as it was only about five minuets. **  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**

Austin shut off the engine and ran round to open my door. Blushing I stepped out and followed him up to his front door. "That was fun" I smiled, he nodded and opened the door.

"Soo..What-cha want to do? He asked rubbing the back of his neck. I thought for a second.  
"Hmm..well we could watch a film?" He smiled and ran over to his TV. "Yeah what film?" I went over to join him and we set about finding the right one. A few minuets later we settled for **Marley and me.** I put the DVD in while Austin made popcorn. When he returned we settled on the sofa to watch the film.

**Austin's POV:**

Ally and I were sitting on the sofa watching a film. I had my legs stretched out over the coffee table with my arm over the sofa, while she sat with her knees to her chest leaning into my side, popcorn on my lap.

Looking down I found myself staring at Ally. She looked so calm and peaceful just leaning against me like that. I reached over with my arm and stroked her hair. She looked up smiling, there was something about her eyes, but I couldn't place it.

"Austy..." she mumbled, I cocked her head.

"Yeah AllyBear?" I replied still stroking her hair.

"Do you really think I will find someone?" she asked. I was shocked, did she really doubt herself? She was gorgeous, did she not see it?

"Ally, you will! Your beautiful, funny, smart and incredibly caring! You'll find an amazing guy one day, promise." I winked at her, and she blushed. Snuggling closer I could of sworn I heard her say "I wish you felt the same way I do.."

"What was that?" I questioned. She stiffened slightly, realising she had been heard.

"Oh erm..I said I wish I believed you" she sighed. I knew she didn't like me. A pang rang in my heart.

"Oh Ally..You need to trust me" I felt her nod into my side. We sat in silence the rest for the film. At the end I felt Ally's shoulders shaking. Sitting her up I saw she was crying. "Ally why are you crying?"

"T-That film... It's s-so sad! Poor M-Marley!" She stuttered, pulling her in I Hugged her tight. "Sssh, come on calm down" I stroked her back and felt her crying stop. She pulled back and smiled at me. I shot her a silly grin.

Leaning in closer she whispered "Thanks Austin, your always there and always know just what to say" I smiled then realised how close our faces were. I just needed to lean in and our lips would touch... I stared into her eyes and noticed her leaning in slightly, biting her bottom lip. I lent in until our lips were almost touching...

**Oooooh! Whats going to happen next? Keep reading to find out! The next chapter should be up tomorrow or so! Once again I don't own A&A or any songs used in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4 almost kisses and Party times

******Hey guys this is the FOURTH chapter of Wish upon a Rock star! Not sure how good it's gonna be, if you have any tips please leave them in a review:)**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!**

**Ally's POV: **

I lent in closer to Austin, our lips almost touching. He reached out and ran his hand through my hair. Just as I closed my eyes, ready for our lips to touch, Austin's phone went off. '**Flip a switch Turn up the lightning Get****it right Show 'em how it's done' **We jumped apart, both blushing a deep red. Austin quickly shot up and answered the call.

_**What just happened? Did Austin and I almost kiss!? Oh no no no this is so awkward!**_ A few minuets later Austin flopped down next to me again. But he wouldn't make eye contact with me, he wasn't even looking at me. "Au-" I started

"Ally I'm sorry..." He trailed off, still not looking at me. I sighed,

"No Austin, I'm sorry, I should probably go" I stood up and walked to the door. "I'll drive you home" Austin came up behind me.

The car ride was awkward and silent. I saw Austin glancing at me out of the corner of my eye. I turned away and stared out the window. This wasn't meant to happen! Austin and I were best friends! Best friends didn't almost kiss, they didn't fall asleep in each others arms. Austin was like my brother, yet he attacked like...Like a boyfriend. _**No, I was imagining things, Austin didn't like me... Did he? **_

I shook my head, I was being crazy, stupid hormones. "What are you doing?" Austin chuckled. I blushed, oh lord could this get any more awkward. Where was my house! I don't live that far away from Austin's.

"Oh er, just shaking the hair out of my eyes" I lied. I could tell he didn't believe me, I was a terrible liar. Turning to face him, I noticed he was smiling his goofy smile at me. I giggled and pulled a funny face back. He roared with laughter, and I felt those dam butterflies again. He pulled the car into my drive way and shut off the engine.

We got out and walked to my door. "Why are you smiling that, you goof?" Austin was still smiling like a loon. He just chuckled. "Open the door Ally" Confused, I unlocked the door. The living room was dark so I flicked on the light. "SURPRISE!" About 30 people shouted. They jumped up from behind the sofa, the cupboard, under the stairs. They spilled out of the kitchen and round the corner. I screamed and slammed the door shut. "ALLY WHY DID YOU CLOSE THE DOOR?" Austin laughed.

"They scared me"

**Austin's POV:**

****"ALLY WHY DID YOU CLOSE THE DOOR?" I laughed.

"They scared me" she whispered. I put my arm over her shoulders, trying to ignore the warm tingles it sent through my skin. "Come on, lets go inside"

She opened the door, everyone turned and stared at us. I quickly took my arm away from her and rubbed the back off my neck. I saw Dez smirk at me from across the room where he was sitting with Trish. "Zack, what's going on?" Ally asked her brother. He gave her a hug, winking at me over her shoulder, I nodded back.

"Well it's been a two years since you started running Sonic Boom, so Luke and I decided to celebrate!" Ally's little brother ran up and launched himself at Ally.

"Ally, Ally ALLY!" He cheered. He started running circles round the three of us. I started laughing and reaching out an arm, scooped him up.

"AUSTIN!" He squealed. I spun him round over my head making aeroplane noises. "Hey little buddy" I set him back down. Ally smiled at me, "Did you know about this?"

"Yup" I chuckled, holding my arms out for a hug. She walked into the hug.

"Thanks, its really sweet" I inhaled deeply, taking in her sent. She smelt of strawberries and mint.

The party was great, they had even brought a cake. It was Ally's favourite flavour, Vanilla mint swirl. It went on till around 9pm. When the last guest had left, I stuck around with Trish and Dez to help tidy up. "Hey Ally where do you want these?" Trish asked holding up a bunch of fairy lights.

"Oh er, put them in the cupboard" Ally said coming out of the kitchen. I threw the last paper cup into my rubbish bag. "Thanks guys, It would have taken hours to clean this up"

"It's alright Als, But it is getting late" Dez said, he was holding what seemed to be a watermelon dressed as a turkey.

"Oh yeah, hey do you guys want to stay here tonight? And Dez what is that?" Ally pointed to Dez's new friend.

"This is my water-turkey, his name is Derek and he has come over from new Mexico to live with me" Dez nodded. The rest of us just stared at me.

"Yeah, sure we'll stay. Theres plenty of cake left!" I cheered. Everyone laughed at my love for cake.

**Trish's POV:**

When we had finished tidying up, we brought all Ally's blankets and pillows down from her room. Ally got some duvets out of the wash room and we made a sort of nest. It was very comfy I must admit. We all settled down and watched pointless TV shows. "Ally, could we watch that new Romcom? You know the Wedding singer?" I asked. The boys looked at me. "What? It's meant to be very funny" I shrugged. Dez sighed and flung his arm over my shoulder, "What every my little Trishy wants" He said kissing my forehead.

"Okay!"Ally flicked through the channels until she found the right one and we snuggled up to watch it. I glanced over at Austin and Ally, they were sitting awkwardly, leaning away from each other.

"Psshed, Ally, what's going on with you two?" I whispered

"Hmm? Oh er..nothing.." She whispered back.

"Ally"

"Fine.. We nearly kissed earlier"

"WHAT!?"

"SSSH!" The boys hushed me, now suddenly enjoying the movie.

"Yeah.. it's awkward!" Ally said.

"Girl! You gotta use this! So cuddle up!" I shoved her closer to Austin. I saw him smile down at her. She was now leaning against him. He put his arm round her and snuggled deeper into our little nest. Satisfied I turned my attention back to the film and MY amazing boyfriend.

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't post this sooner, I have been really busy. But here it is. I know it's short and not that good but I have a lot on my mind right now. Tips leave in a review. Thanks. I have had some good reviews so far you guys ROCK! :D **


	5. Chapter 5 Tickles and daters

**Hey guys! This is chapter FIVE of Wish upon a Rock star. Hint: Auslly MAYBE in this chapter or the next ;) **

**The comments you guys are posting are sweet! Please if you know anyone who likes reading this sort of thing send them over here! **

**I don't own Austin and Ally:( **

**Enjoy!**

**Austin's POV: **

It was still dark when I woke up. I shifted my weight slightly and noticed Ally. She had fallen asleep in my arms. Her head was resting on my chest, she had her arm's wrapped round my waist. I was cuddling her close. I smiled, never wanting this moment to end. She let out a quiet snore. I chuckled lightly to myself.

Glancing across the bedding, I saw Trish and Dez. Dez was lying on his back hugging Trish. She was snuggling into his chest. It was pretty sweet.

I didn't want to wake anyone so I just stayed quiet. I felt Ally stir.

"Austin? That is you isn't it? I'm not hugging the water-turkey am I?" She chuckled. She sat up yawning.

"Yeah it's me. You alright little miss snore?"

"Yeah " she gently punched my arm "I do not snore"

"Er yeah, ya do"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Nu uh!"

Uh huh!" I started to tickle her.

"S-stop! Austin!" She laughed. She tried to get away but I grabbed her by the waist. "Oh no your not getting away that easily"

Ally wriggled and got out of my hold. She darted through the living room and into the garden. I was hot on her heals. "I'm gonna get cha!"

She ran round the giant oak tree in the middle of the garden. I chased her round and round. Suddenly I stopped and turned round. Ally ran straight into me.

"AAAH" She screamed. I started laughing.

**Ally's POV: **

"AUSTIN PUT ME DOWN!" I giggled as he tossed me over his shoulder.

I hammered my fists into his back. He just chuckled and carried me into the living room. "Ehem" Trish said, Austin dropped me onto the sofa.

"Er hey Trish..." Austin murmured. I sat up smoothing down my top.

"Thanks for that Austin" He turned round a sorry look on his face. I giggled. "So what _was_ going on here then?" Trish said smirking .

"I was er..." Austin started. Trish cocked her head folding her arms. Austin looked down. I scrambled my brain for ideas. "You were just flirting?" Trish finished before I could speak. Austin's head snapped up, blushing. _**Wait what? Austin Moon blushing? **_ "Er no? What why would I be flirting?" He said quickly.

"Because you like Ally!" Dez said appearing out of no where. Austin shot him a glare. "W-what? Austin do you like me?" I asked. Austin's eyes swivelled over us. "Er what? Huh? Where did you-"

"AUSTIN TELL HER!" Trish and Dez shouted in unison. _**Austin liked me?**_ Austin grabbed my wrist and dragged me up to my room. He pulled in and shut the door behind us. "Phew, that was close" He muttered. I sat on my bed. "Austin what where they going on about?" He looked over at me, he looked worried?

"Oh erm, nothing they where just messing around..." He lied. I held my hand up, "Austin cut the lies, what's going on?" He sighed and came and sat next to me. He looked up into my eyes.

"Ally, I like you, I have from the moment we met. I love how you chew your hair when your nervous, I love how you can write a song like that," He paused to snap his fingers, "I think your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your the best song writer ever and when I stole your song I felt so bad. I love how you'll do anything to make us lot happy. I love how your hair always smells of strawberries and how you sing like an angel. Your my best friend in the world and I know you could never like me back, and I know I have just ruined our frie-"

I cut him off my pressing my lips against his. He was shocked but quickly kissed back. My arms found their way round his neck and his hands placed themselves on my waist. He pulled me closer, his tongue traced my lips begging for entrance. I permitted slipping my tongue into his mouth. They fought for dominance, he won and began to explore my mouth. This kiss was amazing! I saw the fireworks and felt the sparks. I had wanted this so long, it was everything I had dreamed it would be.

We broke away after a while. He rested his forehead against mine, our breath mingled in the air between us. "Wow" we breathed. He looked into my eyes again, a smile on his face. "So.. I'm guessing you feel the same way?" He asked, I nodded lost for words. "Well, Ally would you be my girlfriend?" I blushed and nodded again. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. _**Omg I'm going out with AUSTIN MOON! **_

We walked downstairs hand in hand. Trish and Dez had piled up the bedding. They smiled at us, "FINALLY!" I glanced up at Austin, he beamed down at me. "Whats the time guys?" I asked. Trish looked at her phone, "6:45, We need to get ready guys" We all nodded and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. We settled on toast and sat at the table. Trish and I ate quickly to be able to shower.

"You use mine, I'll go borrows Zack's, he went to Harvey's after the party. He wont be back until later." I said once we had our clothes. Before I went for my shower I knocked on Luke's door. "Hey buddy, Austin and Dez are downstairs with breakfast" I said softly walking over to his bed. He stretched before running downstairs. _**Hmm he was quiet last night, I had forgotten he was here**_. I shrugged and went for my shower.


	6. Chapter 6 outfits and whispers

**Hey guys, so this is chapter SIX of Wish upon a Rock star. Your comments so far have been really sweet:) Erm this chapter may be shorter then normal sorry I'm writing this at 23:01 so it might not be that good.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally :( or any songs used in this story.**

**Dez's Pov;**

Ally and Trish went to get dressed so Austin and I stated to chat. "Dude, this is so sweet! We can double date!" I exclaimed. We did our signature hand shake "WHA'UP!"

"Yeah I know! I'm so happy she agreed to go out with me!" Austin said, popping some more bread in the toaster. I chuckled to myself, Trish and I had been waiting for this for like ever! I heard Ally call us saying the showers where free. I looked over at Austin who was watching the toaster waiting for it to pop. He didn't seem to notice so I ran upstairs. Ally pointed to the bathroom door and handed me my clothes (Yeah we had left our stuff in her bedroom)

"Thanks"I said stepping into the tiled room.

**Trish's Pov: **

I was sitting on Ally's bed as she pulled out multiple outfits. "Nah, nope, oh lord no!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Ally sit down let Trish work her magic!" I said. We were trying to find a cute outfit to impress Austin.

I walked across the room to the wardrobe. "Hmm...OH this is PERFECT!" I cried pulling the new red top she has brought yesterday. I dug deeper and found a thick leather belt. "Get the boots, turn the hair straighteners and curlers on and set out your make up" I instructed she nodded and set about with her orders. I rummaged around and found a pair of black skinny jeans. They looked a bit boring so I decided to sparkle things up a bit.

I took out the Be-dazzler I kept in my bag and set to work. By the time I had finished, the plain black jeans had a seam of shiny silver sequins running up each outer thigh and a silver butterfly on a back pocket. Ally gasped "Trish, its so pretty! Thank you!" She hugged me quickly before running off to get changed. When she returned I pointed to the chair and she sat down. I straightened and curled and applied make-up until I was satisfied. "Done" I breathed. Ally stood up and walked to the mirror.

"Trish..." She said placing a hand over her mouth. I smiled, my work here was done. "Your welcome" Dez burst in the door, slightly out of breath.

"Hey er Austins just got in the shower...Wow Ally you looked great! Oh and Trishy you look like an angel!" He said coming over to me. I lent up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Dezzyroo" I was wearing a pair of black leggings and a shortish pink skirt along with a leopard print top and shoes.

I noticed Dez was wearing a bright orange top with the words: You have your hobbies, I have mine" Printed in green, and grey trousers with red braces hanging loose. "Why are you out of breath?" Ally asked packing things into her bag. "OH Well after I called to Austin about the shower, I went downstairs. I heard the mail man put post in your mail box so I went to get it, and I must have annoyed your neighbours dog cause it chased me down the road and back!" he said flinging himself on her bed.

"Wow" was all we could say.

**Austin's Pov: **

I showered and quickly changed into my black jeans, yellow t-shirt and black leather jacket. I slung my chains, dog tag and silver whistle over my head and looked in the mirror. Running a hand through my hair I smiled. Yup I looked good enough to be dating Ally Dawson.

I unlocked the door and went downstairs. I heard someone clear their throat and quickly spun round. Trish and Dez stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Please welcome...MISS ALLY DAWSON!" they cried. I gasped. Ally looked amazing! Her hair was straight then curled at the ends,it looked natural and very pretty. Her eyes were outlined by black eye liner and a shadowy grey eye shadow gave them a soft delicate look. She looked beautiful in her red top and black jeans, I noticed the sequins and knew Trish had helped out here. "Wow...Ally you look..." I started as she walked towards me. "HOT!" Trish finished. Ally blushed.

"I was going to say beautiful but yeah" I lent down and gently placed a kiss on her soft lips. "Thanks" She whispered. When we where ready to go we piled into my car. Trish and Dez sat in the back and Ally sat in the front with me. I snaked my fingers through hers smiling at her. The ride to school was short. I shut off the engine and we climbed out. Trish and Dez looked nervous but tangled their hands. Some people stared but quickly looked away with a short glare from Trish.

Normally I would sling my arm round Ally, but people would think we where only friends. So today I laced my fingers with hers again and proudly walked into school with my three best friends and girlfriend (**A/N just pointing out that he still thinks of Ally as his best friend as well as girlfriend) ** There was a loud gasp as we walked through the door. People started muttering and looking at us, Ally tried to hide behind me. Some girls ran off crying. _**Wow I was popular with the ladies**_. I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and walked Ally to her locker.

She took her books and, I picked the pile up and winked at her. "Hmm, these look to heavy for you" I joked. She blushed. Just then a small red head ran up to us. "Are you guys really going out?" I looked Ally at and intertwined my free hand with hers. "Yes we are" I nodded. The girls face fell and she ran back over to her group of friends. They all glared at Ally. She whimpered and hid behind me. "Hey don't fret it! Come here" I cooed.

She took a step closer and I connected our lips. We moved in motion smiling under the kiss. I ignored all the whispers, screw them! We broke apart, smiled and walked off to class.

**Ally's Pov: **

I slid into my seat next to Austin. Trish and Dez where already at our table. Dez was tracing small shapes on Trish's hand as she giggled. I smiled, these two where so cute! "Hey Ally" Austin whispered. I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Don't look now but I don't think I'm the only one who likes what your wearing today" He chuckled. I looked round and saw a table of five boys staring at me. I quickly hid behind Austin who let out a low chuckle. "I did warn you"

"Hey!" I pouted. He grinned and slung his arm round my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, pwease forgive me?" He asked, pulling the puppy dog face. I giggled and nodded. He kissed my head just as the bell went. Our teacher walked and and class started. The whole lesson he held my hand, he kept writing little notes to me.

_Austin's notes: _

_Ally, did you know that when you smile a new star is born? Xxx _

_Ally, those boys are jealous of my amazing girlfriend xxx _

_Ally, why aren't you replying to my notes? Xxx _

_Ally, surely you don't want to learn instead of write notes to your boyfriend? Xxx _

I giggled at each one. He was such a dork. But a very cute dork. I carefully folded them and put them in my bag. Austin gave me a goofy grin, making me giggle even louder. "Miss Dawson, Mr Moon, would you like to share the joke with the rest of the class?" I froze as Mr Sanders addressed us.

"Oh er no sorry sir" I apologised looking at the desk. He nodded and turned back to the bored.

The bell finally rang, freeing us. Well sending us to our next class. I had Science with Trish. We said goodbye to our boyfriends just outside the door. I felt my heart sink a little as I watched Austin wander down the hall with Dez.

"Hey Ally, you and Austin Moon huh?" A tall blond girl said as I took my seat next to Trish. Her name was Lindsey, "Er yeah." I replied. She nodded and turned back to her table. People where acting weird, I mean haven't they seen a couple before?

"Hey Trish?"

"Mhmm?"

"Why are people acting so strange?" I asked, she gave me a duh look.

"It's cause your dating Austin! Every girl in the school wants to date him and he picked you!" She explained. I nodded, God people where going to hate me. A girl with long black hair wandered up to Trish. The teacher had just assigned us a practical so we were free to move around. "Trish is it true your going out with _Dez?_" She said his name with disgust, Trish stood up. "Yeah I am, have you got a problem with that?" She growled. The girl laughed. "Haha, Trish is this a bet?" Trish cracked her knuckles.

"No It's not. Now keep your nose out of my business before I smash it!" She fumed. They girl squeaked and ran away. Trish sat down breathing deeply.

"She I told you no one would mess with you" I shrugged. She looked at me before reaching over and snapping my pencil.

"Shut it Ally" so I did.

**Okay that was longer then I thought... Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and follow me on twitter! Its R5loverR5 :) I'll post the next chapter tomorrow? thanks**


End file.
